The suspects wore Louboutins (again and again)
by RuneMolch
Summary: The suspects wore Louboutins (again & again) - Nicki Moore hat in jedem Interview, das sie nach dem Gefängnis und vor der Verurteilung gegeben hatte, betont, dass sie ein Land führen wolle. Aber einmal ein The Bling Ring Mitglied, immer ein The Bling Ring Mitglied (ein OneShot zu dem Film The Bling Ring u. dem Charakter Nicki Moore)


Die frische Luft einatmend, blickte sie sich hektisch um, bevor sie sich die viel zu große Sonnenbrille zurück auf ihre Nase schob, den Pappbecher in ihrer Hand besser umklammerte und die Straße entlang eilte.  
Sie hatte von ihnen gehört. Den Neuen, den Nachahmern.  
Sie hatte keinen müden Gedanken, an ihre Einbrüche vergeudet, welche sie begangen hatte.  
Zumindest sagte sie dies in Interviews, setzte dabei ihre komplette schauspielerische Leistung ein, lächelte alle Gerüchte und bösen Kommentare einfach weg.

Inzwischen war sicher, dass sie jede Sekunde einen Gedanken daran verschwendete, sich zurück in die Rolle der Diebin versetzte und sich dies so sehr zurückwünschte.  
Es war nicht das Adrenalin, das natürlich bei jedem Bruch durch ihren Körper gerauscht war und es war auch nicht der Kick. Es war die Macht. Die Macht, die sie hatte, als sie in das leere Haus gehen konnte, sich durch alles wühlen konnte, was gar nicht ihr gehörte.  
Und ehrlich gesagt, der Nebeneffekt, dass sie die neusten, teuersten Kleider, Schuhe und Accessoires hatte, war nicht gerade schlecht gewesen.

Sie hatte sich nach zweitägigem Überdenken selbst eingestehen müssen, dass sie diesen Kick zurückwollte und sie hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass sie nach zwei Jahren Abstinenz doch wieder rauben wollte.  
Sie wollte etwas klauen, wollte diesen Kick wieder.  
Deswegen war sie jetzt sogar froh, dass sich die Brünette bei ihr gemeldet hatte.  
Liza. Ein schöner Namen.  
So perfekt und schön, dass sie zugestimmt hatte, sich mit ihr zu treffen.  
Sie war wirklich gespannt, interessiert, was diese Liza ihr anzubieten hatte.  
Zwar hatte sie mit ihr einige Stunden lang gechattet, hatte ein Foto geschickt bekommen und sie fand sie durchaus hübsch.  
Sie war so perfekt, dass sie sich sicher war, damit den Clou landen zu können.

Nach den Tagen im Gefängnis, die sie nicht zuletzt überstanden hatte, weil sie der Außenwelt zeigen wollte, dass sie mehr war und allem standhielt, war sie ausgebrannt und wütend gewesen, so unendlich wütend. Wie hatte sie sich nur erwischen lassen können?  
Trotzdem spielte sie weiter ihr Spiel. Sie wollte allen zeigen, dass sie mehr war. Immerhin wollte sie ein Land führen, nahm nicht umsonst an den wirtschaftlichen Kursen teil, die ihr sämtliche Nachmittage raubten und sie eigentlich mehr nervten, als sie irgendwie glücklich zu machen.  
Sie wollte kein Land führen, sie wollte einfach ein hohes Tier sein. Sie wollte umjubelt sein, die größten Designer tragen, Geld haben und Fans haben, genau das wollte sie.  
Ein Land zu führen, wäre nur mit dem Verlust von Geld und Ansehen verbunden, das wollte sie nicht.  
Nach dem Gefängnis hatte sie alles getan, hatte alle Interviews angenommen, hatte wieder und wieder erklärt, dass die Geschichte aus ihrer Sicht komplett anders verlaufen war und sie unschuldig war.  
Ihr war egal geworden, was aus den Restlichen geworden war. Selbst Rebecca hatte es nicht mehr geschafft, saß jetzt noch im Gefängnis und würde die Tage bis zu ihrer Freilassung zählen.  
Ein zynisches und selbstgefälliges Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab, der Gedanke alleine stimmte sie schon wieder glücklicher. Sie hatte Rebecca nie gemocht.

Die billigen High Heels, die sie trug, klickten viel zu laut auf dem Gehweg, auf welchem sie lief und sie verfluchte sich innerlich, nicht schlauer gewesen zu sein. Wenigstens ein paar der teuren Schuhe hätte sie besser verstecken können aber alles hatten die Bullen mitgenommen.  
Hatten sie abgeführt, wie eine Schwerverbrecherin und ihr ganzes Image damit zerstört. Sie war keine Schwerverbrecherin und auch keine Kriminelle, sie war ein einfaches Mädchen mit Träumen.  
Sie hätte und konnte gut und gerne auf das Hometeaching ihrer Mutter verzichten, würde sie stattdessen wieder sämtliche Häuser durchstöbern können, sich ihren eigenen Luxus zurückholen.

Ihre Nägel waren dank der nervenaufreibenden Zeit der letzten Wochen abgekaut und der Nagellack, so schön er war, konnte das nicht verbergen.  
The Bling Ring war wieder in aller Munde und damit rückte auch sie wieder in den Vordergrund.  
Die meisten anderen hatten sich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen, hatten sich nie wieder ins Rampenlicht begeben, während sie immer noch feiern ging, Kontakte knüpfte, einige Jobs an Land gezogen hatte, trotzdem den Durchbruch nicht schaffte.  
Sie war hübsch, intelligent und ehrgeizig und trotzdem wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. Es war eine Farce jedes Mal wieder eine Absage zu bekommen, sich wieder nicht so im Rampenlicht präsentieren zu können, wie sie es doch eigentlich wollte.  
Und jetzt da die Überfälle sich häuften und trotzdem nicht aufgeklärt wurden, wurde sie bedrängt, dauernd darüber ausgefragt, ob sie wusste, wer diese Raube beging, sie vielleicht sogar mit den Tätern unter einer Decke steckte.  
Selbst die Polizei war wieder bei ihr aufgetaucht.

Damals war alles perfekt gewesen.  
Sie war feiern gegangen, hatte Freunde gehabt, gute Kontakte und dazu die passenden Klamotten, Accessoires, Taschen, das Geld.  
Jetzt kämpfte sie tagtäglich um Geld und die Kontakte und sie lieferte sich regelmäßige Konflikte und Streits mit ihren Eltern, die sie nach den Raubzügen nur noch an der kurzen Leine hielten. Gut, ihre Mutter konnte sie noch leicht überzeugen, sie war noch immer so naiv und nervig aber ihr Dad war leider nicht so.  
Diese traute ihr nicht mehr, nicht zuletzt deswegen wollte sie sich diese Liza genauer kennenlernen, in ihr eine neue gute Freundin finden, die sich auf Dauer nicht nur lohnen würde, sondern auch ehrlich war. Es war ihr egal, was Sam davon hielt.  
Sie wollte nicht wieder auf die Nase fallen, nicht wieder hinter Gittern landen oder wieder vor der Öffentlichkeit bloßgestellt werden.

Manch einer hätte jetzt gesagt, dass sie es dann einfach bleiben hätte lassen sollen. Sich einfach nicht wieder als Diebin durch Hollywood auf machen hätte sollen und nicht wieder so dumm hätte sein sollen, aber vielleicht wollte sie das.  
Vielleicht wollte sie naiv und dumm sein, so wie sie jeder einschätzte und so wie sie am leichtesten Presse, Fans und Kontakte bekam.  
Aber jeder, der ihr riet, sich nicht nochmals auf das Risiko des Bling Rings einzulassen, hatte für sie nicht genug Hirn oder Verstand.  
Niemand, der es nicht genau wie sie getan hatte, verstand den Kick, das Gefühl der Macht und des Glücks. Niemand verstand, wie es war sich so schnell Klamotten, Geld und Ruhm zu machen.  
Natürlich gab es keiner zu aber Tausende Mädchen hatten sie beneidet. Sie war im Haus von Paris Hilton und im Haus von Megan Fox gewesen. Sie hatte Louboutins in ihrem Schrank gehabt, hatte Gucci und Chanel getragen und war mit einer Birkin Bag von Hermes durch die Straßen von Los Angeles gelaufen.  
Niemand verstand sie, niemand der nicht auch das gleiche Gefühl für Mode, Ehrgeiz und Glanz hatte.

„Nicki? Schön dich zu treffen. Ich bin Liza."  
Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen worden, blickte die Brünette, welche ihre braunen Augen hinter der Sonnenbrille versteckte, um.  
Ihr Blick traf auf eine Brünette mit ebenfalls braunen Augen, die sich jetzt leicht zusammenkniffen, weil sie ein Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte.  
„Hallo Liza. Mich freut es, dass du dich mit mir treffen wolltest."  
„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns." Grinste die Unbekannte, hakte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort bei ihr unter, zog sie die Straße entlang.  
Und im selben Moment verstand sie es endlich. Sie konnte, selbst wenn sie es wollte, sich nicht ändern. Sie war Nicki Moore. Sie war und blieb, wer sie war.  
Intelligent, raffiniert, verrückt nach Reichtum und ein Mitglied des Bling Rings.

_Ein kleiner Beitrag meinerseits zu dem Film The Bling Ring. Meiner Meinung hat es sich mehr als nur gelohnt, sich den Film anzusehen. Ich hoffe ich konnte euch mit diesem OneShot ein kleines Stück des Filmes zurückbringen._  
_LG. RuneMolch_


End file.
